


I'm Jelly Baby

by trendsetthatax



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trendsetthatax/pseuds/trendsetthatax
Summary: The time Mark spent most of his time with Youngjae and Coco resulted in misunderstandings that can lead to bigger problems. Jinyoung is already fuming from jealousy without Mark's realization. Jackson and Bambam can do nothing at all and shrugs them off.Will this result to a major breakup? Or will they find the root cause of this misunderstanding and solve it, once and for all?
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

(MarkJin)

Jinyoung lays on his bed awake. No matter how hard he tried to get to sleep but he just can't make himself do it. So instead of just trying very hard to sleep, he gets up from his bed and silently makes his way to the kitchen to drink milk. He read it from a certain website that drinking milk at night helps you to sleep.

Trudging his way to the kitchen to avoid making any noise, he failed to notice a pair of eyes watching his every move.

\--------

After drinking his milk, he puts the glass on the sink and turns around only to see Mark looking at him with a very solemn expression in his face.

"Let's talk." Mark says very seriously that his body jerked a little.

Putting on a brave but got hurt face, Jinyoung answers him in a tired voice.

"There's nothing to talk. Everything you did were explanations enough for me to believe. Always remember that actions speak louder than words."

And with that, Jinyoung made his way to his room, slamming the door close in the process.

(2Jae)

"Youngjae, look at me." Jaebum calmly says but his eyes set off a different expression.

Youngjae looks at him while carrying Coco, answering him with an innocent expression.

"What hyung? Is there something wrong?"

"Yes. Jinyoung is mad at Mark and I think it has something to do with you." Jaebum approaches the younger and gets Coco from him then lets Coco run.

"You've been hanging out with Mark lately and it's not making Jinyoung happy about it neither am I." 

"Wae? Is he jea---"

Pinning the younger on the wall, Jaebum leans close to Youngjae enough for the latter to smell his minty breath and cut him off from what he was saying. A pair of soft lips landed on his lips before he can even react.


	2. The Only Chapter

It was a great sunny morning for Jinyoung as he wakes up with a smile on his face upon remembering today. They had no schedules and he woke up just as he wanted to be, a little late. It was still a little after 9 and he made his way to the kitchen to cook something. He decided to just cook something simple since it's still early and so he ended up cooking fried rice. After a few minutes of eating, he sensed that he hasn't greeted someone a good morning.

When he made his way to Mark and Jackson's room, he only saw a couple cuddling on their bed.

"Jacks, have you seen Mark hyung?" Jinyoung asked as he looked for signs of Mark around the room.

Jackson shrugged and faced Jinyoung. 

"Nope. I think he just went out with Youngjae. They went out to take Coco on a walk."

"Oh, arasseo. Please tell him I looked for him and I went out for a walk..." Jinyoung walked outside but before he could close the door, he added.

"Don't do anything naughty kids."

Earning a few pillows, he laughs loudly and throws the pillows back at them before leaving the two of them to each other's arms.

On the same time of the day, at the park

"Hyung, don't you think Jinyoung hyung would get mad at me? You know that he easily gets jealous." Youngjae looks at Mark with a nervous look on his face.

"Jinyoungie won't get mad at one of his babies. I'm your daddy after all." Mark wiggles his eyebrows at Youngjae and laughs at his reaction. "Don't worry, I'll explain to him everything when we accomplish our mission."

"Arasseo. So what's your plan for your upcoming anniversary?" Youngjae sits on the ground to place Coco on his lap and scratch behind his ears and his chin.

"That's why I'm coming to you. Tell me something unique and creative."

"Just buy anything that comes from your heart and at least give a heartfelt explanation why you bought that thing." Youngjae shrugs and carries Coco as he stands.

"Arasseo. Don't tell him anything about my plan, okay?" Mark lets out a pinky finger and urges Youngjae to comply.

"You're so childish hyung. What are we, 5 year olds?" Youngjae chuckles and wraps his pinky to Mark's, making a signed contract.

After a few talks about life and Youngjae's lovelife, the both of them decided to head back home. As they happily walked on the way home, Youngjae stepped on a stone and was about to fall if it wasn't for Mark. Mark lifted Youngjae and shakes his head as he tells Youngjae to be careful. Unfortunately, luck wasn't on Mark's side today. When he stood Youngjae up, he notices someone run at full speed away from them. That's when he noticed something familiar about the guy. He was wearing a Pyrex shirt, Mark's Pyrex shirt. Mark curses under his breath as he looks at Youngjae with a panicky expression.

"Jinyoung saw us. He might have misunderstood it. I'll go chase him, arra?"

Youngjae nods as he regained his balance and walks carefully on his way home with Coco.

"I hope Jinyoung-hyung doesn't misunderstand us."

Jinyoung

I was taking my time walking to our dorm with a present for our anniversary which is safely hidden in the pocket of Mark hyung's shirt when I saw a couple kissing. I only smiled at them but something oddly familiar about the couple is that the other one is holding a leash, a familiar leash, and the other guy has worn a shirt which is very familiar. As they stood, that's when I noticed it was Mark and Youngjae. The smile which was plastered on my face a while ago has disappeared quickly and my feet had found their own mind as they start to run to our dorm. Tears blurred my vision but miraculously, I went home safe. I quickly went inside ignoring Jaebum and Yugyeom's greetings.

Tears started flowing from my eyes as I harshly take off Mark's shirt off of me and throws it outside. I don't care about everything now. Fuck that anniversary, fuck that feeling, fuck that guy.

"Fuck you for messing with me, Mark. I will never forgive you. You decided to cheat on me with my baby, now stand not getting any attention from me."

I just continued crying until I didn't realize that I had cried myself to sleep.

Mark

I immediately ran after Jinyoung and sadly, my short legs didn't catch up to his fast pace. When I got to the dorm, Jinyoung already locked himself in his room and I get to face the wrath of the leader and the maknae.

"Tell me what happened. Why is Jinyoung crying?" Jaebum sternly looks at Mark, looking for answers.

"Look. It's a misunderstanding okay?", Mark washes his face using his hands and calms himself before telling them the whole story. From Youngjae's mini accident to Jinyoung running away from them.

"You've got to force him Mark. He's not opening that door at this instant. Give him a little time. I'll talk to Youngjae about this." Jaebum nodded at Mark before proceeding to his and Youngjae's room.

Yugyeom looked at him in an awkward way and patted his hyung's shoulder for encouragement before proceeding to his and Bambam's room.

>> Time Skip: Evening

Everybody has eaten dinner except for Mark who locked himself in his and Jackson's room thinking it would be effective if Jinyoung goes to him. But sooner and not later, he found his strategy a fail because when he decided to go out of his room, he meets Jinyoung's cold and expressionless eyes. He knew he really messed this up. 

He ate dinner and after that, he knocked on Jinyoung's door.

"Jinyoungie? Are you in there?"

Silence. He was met with ice cold silence.

"Jinyoungie, open this door or I'll kick this to pieces."

He was still met with the same silence and he decided to not disturb the younger. He plopped himself on the couch, which was covered with darkness, sighing. A creak of an opening door woke his sleepy eyes as he watches Jinyoung slip out of his room, cautiously.

Jinyoung

Jinyoung lays on his bed awake. No matter how hard he tried to get to sleep but he just can't make himself do it. So instead of just trying very hard to sleep, he gets up from his bed and silently makes his way to the kitchen to drink milk. He read it from a certain website that drinking milk at night helps you to sleep.

Trudging his way to the kitchen to avoid making any noise, he failed to notice a pair of eyes watching his every move.

\--------

After drinking his milk, he puts the glass on the sink and turns around only to see Mark looking at him with a very solemn expression in his face.

"Let's talk." Mark says very seriously that his body jerked a little.

Putting on a brave but got hurt face, Jinyoung answers him in a tired voice.

"There's nothing to talk. Everything you did were explanations enough for me to believe. Always remember that actions speak louder than words."

And with that, Jinyoung made his way to his room, slamming the door close in the process.

Mark

I'm no longer taking anything from this. I made my way to Jinyoung's room with spare keys and opened his room, locking it after. Approaching his bed, I sat on his bedside and sighs.

"Let me explain and don't assume things. It was a misunderstanding. Youngjae fell and I caught him. You wouldn't like it if he got hurt right? You wouldn't want for one of your babies to get hurt, right? You're their mom after all." 

Still earning silence from the younger, he pinned him on the bed, earning a gasp from him.

"Are you going to talk to me or I'm going to give you my anniversary gift a little early?"

With a blushing red face, Mark knows he succeeded in making Jinyoung listen to him. He leans down and kisses Jinyoung on the lips while he is having an internal war whether to continue his plan or abort mission.

Jinyoung

I tried to let his words pass through my other ear but I am hardly making any progress on what I was taking as a deadly mission. Every word he said sinked into me and I can't help but understand what's going on. Youngjae tripped, Mark caught him, I saw them and basically everything ends up with a misunderstanding. I was about to speak when Mark pins me to my bed on which I released a gasp, completely taken by what he did.

I was about to say something when his plump lips pressed against mine. I can't help but respond to his kisses. I'm drowning in his emotionally full kiss. As I snake my hands on his neck, he gently breaks leaving me panting softly as I breathe for air.

"So you finally forgave me after hearing me out, right?"

I nodded rather foolishly while not looking straight in his eyes. His fingers caught my chin and he led my face to face him.

"Jinyoung, look at me. I only love you. And also Youngjae has the hots for leader-nim. I'll get killed by Jaebum if I take Youngjae away from him."

"Youngjae likes Jaebum. Yeah sure--- WAIT WHAT?! That kid. Aish jinjja! He's keeping secrets from me. I'm gon--" Mark cut him off again with another kiss.

"You shut your mouth. I'm not yet done so hear me out or I'm gonna make you scream my name tonight. Do you want everyone to hear you?"

A tinge of bright pink plastered on my face after hearing what he said so I just shut my mouth and gestured him to go on.

"Good. Now, are you still mad at me and Youngjae?"

I shook my head violently while grinning at him. I hooked my arms on his neck and pulled him down, close to my face, about an inch apart.

"Your gift is outside. It's a necklace with a skateboard pendant. It's inside your shirt."

"I already saw it. I love it but I love you even more."

I grinned at what he said and pulled him down for a kiss but breaks gently halfway.

"Even more than Coco?"

"More than Coco."

And the both of them enjoyed Mark's anniversary gift for the both of them.

(2jae: After Jinyoung walks away from Mark)

"Youngjae, look at me." Jaebum calmly says but his eyes set off a different expression.

Youngjae looks at him while carrying Coco, answering him with an innocent expression.

"What hyung? Is there something wrong?"

"Yes. Jinyoung is mad at Mark and I think it has something to do with you." Jaebum approaches the younger and gets Coco from him then lets Coco run.

"You've been hanging out with Mark lately and it's not making Jinyoung happy about it neither am I." 

"Wae? Is he jealous? And why are you not happy with it, I mean it's not that I'm against Jinyoung hyung and Mark hyung's relationship but are yo---"

Pinning the younger on the wall, Jaebum leans close to Youngjae enough for the latter to smell his minty breath and cut him off from what he was saying. A pair of soft lips landed on his lips before he can even react. Jaebum gently breaks before leaning his forehead on Youngjae's.

"I like you and I think you're being oblivious to it. I mean it's obvious that I like yo----"

It was Youngjae's turn to cut him off with a kiss.

"I already know that pabo-ya. I like you too, hyung."

They grin at their unexpected confessions but as soon as they hear weird noises from the other room, they already know that Mark and Jinyoung had already made up.

"LET OTHER PEOPLE SLEEP FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE! WE'RE ALREADY SLEEPING!"

Well, everything would have been fine not until Jackson had to ruin Mark and Jinyoung's make up time.


	3. Special Chapter: The Anniversary Gift

A/N: So basically, a friend requested this scene specifically to be posted so I gladly complied. Hope you notice the failed smut scene. XD

\--------------------------

I grinned at what he said and pulled him down for a kiss but breaks gently halfway.

"Even more than Coco?

"More than Coco."

And because of that statement, Jinyoung pulled Mark down for a long and passionate kiss. Their mouths danced in a long and needy way. Mark bit Jinyoung's bottom lip to gain access which the latter eagerly gave. Mark took it as a go signal and his tongue immediately went into Jinyoung's wet cavern and tasted him, exploring the insides of his mouth before sucking his tongue. Jinyoung eagerly responded and moaned into Mark's mouth, earning a satisfied smirk from the older.

Mark inserted his hands inside Jinyoung's shirt, praising its body the way it deserves by roaming his praising hands on the younger's smooth and slim body. Jinyoung hummed in satisfaction and Mark, remembering that it's his anniversary gift to Jinyoung, took off Jinyoung's shirt and started trailing wet kisses on the younger's chin, neck, and chest, making sure to leave love marks. Jinyoung gripped on Mark's shoulder tight and Mark paused what he was doing to look at Jinyoung in his current state. Jinyoung shyly looked away and being the stubborn guy Mark is, he held Jinyoung's chin and took his face to look at him straightly.

"Jinyoungie, I want you to look at me as we make love, okay?"

Jinyoung meekly nodded. Mark took off his clothes and threw them somewhere within the four corners of the room. Jinyoung blushed as he saw Mark standing stark naked in front of him. Mark grinned and took Jinyoung's pants and boxers off in one go. Mark spread the younger's legs to gain access and leaned in closer to Jinyoung to take his lips once again. A swollen lip later, Mark decided to finally enter. Jinyoung nervously wrapped his legs around Mark's waist. Mark smiled lovingly at Jinyoung, the smile that says, 'Don't worry. I'll take care of you.'

Jinyoung gulped hard after seeing Mark's hard-on, thinking if he would be capable to let something as thick inside him. Mark saw nervousness in his eyes and cupped his face again.

"You trust me, right?" Jinyoung nodded gently. Mark kissed Jinyoung again to ease some of his nervousness. Jinyoung didn't know where and when but he felt Mark's finger massaging his tight hole. It was cold and slippery, probably already coated with lubricant. Jinyoung didn't even know that he was already clawing Mark's back after Mark successfully penetrated Jinyoung's hole. His finger went in and out slowly to let Jinyoung adjust to it. Jinyoung clawed hard on Mark's back but a few seconds later, he was already moaning into Mark's mouth. Mark inserted another finger, doing the process again before scissoring Jinyoung's hole to stretch him. Jinyoung's moans were muffled with Mark's kisses. Mark broke gently to breathe and whispers to him seductively,

"If you don't minimize your voice, everyone will hear your moans. I don't want anyone to hear you moan. Just me, okay?" Jinyoung nodded while biting his lower lip.

"M-mark. I-I need y-you inside m-me now." Jinyoung panted and Mark knew he was close.

Mark adjusted Jinyoung's legs on his shoulders and inserted his throbbing member into Jinyoung's tight ring. Jinyoung mewled at the foreign size inside him while Mark rubbed Jinyoung's thighs to soothe and to comfort him. Jinyoung looked at him as if to signal him to move. Mark took this as a gesture to move so he started moving slowly and after a few minutes, he had Jinyoung begging for more.

"M-mark~ F-faster. A-aah~"

Mark complied and slammed into him hardly. In. Out. In. Out. Faster. Harder. Jinyoung nearly screamed when Mark hits his pleasure button hard. 

"O-oh Mark! There! A-ah~ Faster~"

Mark smirked and slammed into the younger harder, hitting his prostate every now and then. He knew Jinyoung was close so he held Jinyoung's neglected member and started stroking him to his body's rhythm. Jinyoung now moaned loudly and Mark had to kiss him roughly to shut him up. After a few rough and sloppy strokes, Jinyoung came on Mark's stomach. He panted for air as Mark continued to slam into him, finding his release. A few more slams and Mark came inside Jinyoung.

"AH! FUCK JINYOUNG!"

He then flopped on top of Jinyoung to which the younger didn't complain but instead, he hugged Mark tight and kissed his head.

"I didn't know you're a beast in bed, Markie~"

Mark only giggled at this and slowly pulled out of Jinyoung slowly making the latter wince at the sudden loss inside him. Mark smiled at him before saying,

"We should clean up. You were messy tonight."

"No I wasn't. Whose cum is this on our stomachs anyway?"

Jinyoung blushed at this and giggles as Mark carried him to the bathroom only to be met with a scream from the other room.

"LET OTHER PEOPLE SLEEP FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE! WE'RE ALREADY SLEEPING!"

Jackson really had to destroy the sweet and romantic atmosphere.


End file.
